My new yet crazy life
by Black Ribbon Dancer
Summary: Dying sucked but the upside is I'm reincarnated in one of my favorite anime Bleach. Only one problem my memories are fully intaked name was formerly Adele but now I'm Hiroko. The daughter of my two favorite characters.But,to top it all off I fell in love with Ichigo. (Chapter One has been re-visioned)
1. Death as Adele ,birth as Hiroko

_**After death,**_

_**There is reincarnation**_

_**Jeremy shory**_

* * *

Adele's/Hiroko's POV

It's kinda funny how even in death there are surprises.I had finally got my life together. Even with the childhood I had found the love of my life Whose also a woman but,then came the faithful day I decided to come clean with my mom who was in the right words very old fashion despite, having me at 17 with an older man who had pedophilia obsession it was Because of him I never dated boys. At that time I dated different women. but turned into a disaster after my dad got arrested for evidence of molestation of me(I was six mind you). About a month after she started to fall apart would get drunk on a weekly and screaming this is my fault.

Anyways, I went to my mom's house to confess but as usual drunk again "Coming back to ruin my life more?" answering in a retort "Drunk again I see?" Only to have a whisky bottle thrown only to hit the wall. I did nothing more to walk away and leave only to yet again have another item thrown and miss. The same time screaming more as she dug under the bed for they shoe-box my dad secretly kept that I thought I got rid of years ago. That's when I darted for the door but was too own mother open fire hitting me twice in the chest. She then turned the gun on herself, Dying instantly. I died in the hospital trauma center 20 minutes after arriving to the hospital.

I expected what's told to me in church as a child or any religion for that matter.

I Got a tunnel with a light at the end then darkness once more but with the sound of a beating heart and blood rushing. My clothes gone, in a warm place. Cramped, but warm. It feels like I've been here for months I hear many voices two young the others, older one even talks to me. One day It finally clicked I've been reincarnated when He said to me but, I can only hear him muffled "I can't wait til your born my beautiful daughter" but said in a language I remembered studying in my past spoke in Japanese. So I figured I died a Black woman and was reborn as a Japanese baby girl. I soon learned it was only the was not even half the story. It wasn't what felt like two weeks when the place I eventually called "home" Would soon turn on me squeezing me at every angle but, there was a light and all the walls were squeezing me towards it. it's hard to move and I couldn't breath til what felt like suction down my throat I could finally breath again only to sound as a cry. When all the while I wanted to scream as being passed around til finally being passed to a woman with a loving look in her eyes I knew I was Okay even if life this new life had destiny spelled all in the mix and filled with purpose and wonder. When I saw her, somethings were out of mother was dark-skinned the man who held me next yet both their voices sounded familiar. Then came to my line of sight the male voice who talked to me inside her. I looked at him was an understatement, I stared at him seeing on how familiar every thing was. even my new mother thought my stare was odd the she said I think there might be something weird about her all together but as they were talking about me then I heard his name from my mother's mouth Kisuke do you think she might have slipped though because she looks at me like she Knows both of us. I was thinking OH! what gave it away? then thought did I make a face that gave it away that's probably they are looking at me like I grew a second head. then he shrugged his shoulders and sighing 'well I guess it will be a bit of oddity. but time will tell she knows she will hide a few things from us but patience she'll warm up to us eventually as he stroking my head making me fall asleep as she proclaimed my new name my new name is Hiroko Urahara.

when I woke up my new mother was asleep with me next to her and my new father asleep in the chair then, It hit me I've been reborn in the beach Universe and my new father is Kisuke and my mother Yoruichi.

what would any body do when they find out they find out they've reincarnated into the child of your two favorite characters? well I was hungry any ways so on instinct I cried waking them both up after figuring out what was wrong after a difficult attempt to feed me I fell asleep again.

Most of my first year was a complete blur til the day of my first birthday My new birthday was July 5th. I was born 10 days before Ichigo I wasn't til I was 4 when we met. His mother was a kind woman and his father is well? weird yet funny. I was just as sad as Ichigo when his mother died she became like a second mother to me. Met the others during those years as well, then when I turned 10 I started having the dreams there was just me and a voice that sounded like a male eventually revealed himself and my assumption was correct. He had silver hair and green eyes, pale skin and silver wolf ears though we would meet in the same place every time. I had asked where I was,He just told me "this is your inner mind I Actually quiet like it here. It rains time to time but on a rare occasion." About the time the following year, I finally learned his was a proud moment but the next day my father knew something was up then told him what happened leaving him boggled in surprise when I continued with my day. Then 4 years later the Cannon story Started...

* * *

**Well what do you think I had to revision the story and I think It's better. what do you think reviews or flame are welcomed.**

**Deuces,**

**Luna Hikari **


	2. Chapter 2: Cannon start dreams of past

_***Zanpakutō speaking***_

***Normal people speaking***

_*****Dreams*****_

Chapter: 2 Ready …Cannon start and the mysterious dreams of the past.

Hiroko's POV…

One day I was hanging with Ichigo was in the process of beating up some rude skateboarders. Which I partaken in. I mean come on they needed to be taught a lesson in respecting the dead persons memory. I know it's important for the living to make memorials for the memories of their loved ones who had passed on. Nope, I'm still considered dead despite of being a reincarnation I'm just in a gigai like my father. What's the difference? Mine Grows with Me Unlike other types making mine one of a kind. It feels kind of weird but sometimes I like to get out of it and walk around without it. But I can't let Ichigo Know yet wait a little longer for the right opportunity to reveal what I am. But Dad would end up meeting him that would be whole awkward moment. Probably I should be with Ichigo when that happens since he would have a lot of questions for the both of us. What's going to happen within the next few hours tonight. As I walked home, I ran more so I could shake the feeling that I was being followed sure enough I was by Rukia herself then I said aloud "to wait do I owe the pleasure of meeting like this?" Only to be met by the astonished look on her face "But…" I started to speak again "If I can sense you from two blocks away more so my friend can see you. Perhaps we can meet Again you should know my father if you can't guess who he is, you see me at the least expected place. See Ya Later!" and with that I flash stepped away (thanks to my mother teaching me that.) till I was almost home. When I got in I was greeted by my father only with the words "It is happening tonight?" "As I sat down to rest to relax I just gave him a simple answer "yup! The stars align themselves. I did keep my promise minimal contact with my friend as much as possible today. I only spent the afternoon Left before sundown. But got trailed conversed with the said person and left." We left it at that. She showed up late that night. Talk about bad timing I Got caught outside of my gigai I felt so free out of it I totally forgot. Too late now, oh well stupid me. "Hello I know your shocked Rukia, My father can explain more about me I'll let him know you're here. Be right back!" then ran down the hall to his and my mother's room. I knocked on the frame the just in case thing my mom comes and goes but when she is around she sleep with dad been that way since I was an infant in this world. Even as I got older I started having nightmares even my Zanpakutō knows when those happen. Around this time of the year "_Will you'll be alright this time?"_ I answered back _"_I'll be fine I need to fight my fears this time maybe I will finally win this time and finally move on with it and live the life I have now. Maybe find the right person, get married, have a family and watch them grow old or what ever Since I age like any soul in the soul society but It's the first few years I age rapidly despite. To them, I'm very much so a baby in their eyes. Though I am technically older than what I look like and you already know my age when I originally died."_ "Oh yeah wouldn't you be 39 this year?" _ I deadpanned saying to him "Yeah please don't remind me. I stopped counting when I was six so I'm ready to move on in this life I know my loved ones who may have moved on years ago. If they Didn't I would make me personally feel bad and would at least show a sign to tell them to move on. I'll be okay promise! Just need to face my fears.

**Hiroko is reverted to herself when she was a child when she was Adele her mother in her past life is drinking and Beating her at the same time she feels the stinging of the blows. She locks the door to her childhood bedroom and climbs out the window and goes to her friend's house unlike the other times she faced it. A cliff appears where the ground used to be. Mind to It's a one story house. Before I plummeted till I was caught and below me was a Bridge made with red ribbon soft yet, strong underneath my feet. I reach the end of the ribbon bridge where there was a door with a lock on it but, I found the key hole and the weirdest thing happened there was a flash of light that consumed me. As the light consumed me I closed my eyes then I heard a voice saying "open your eyes, child." I did as told only to see a brightly lit room. Seeing a Man standing before me "It's about time you figured it out despite it took you this long to do it. It was your will and bravery when you died in that world. You always had a smile on your face even when you were sad gave your god in that dimension the faith he needed when he began to lose faith with even the ones that called themselves Christians who lived even in that time as liars, cheaters, thieves, rapists and murderers continue to do so even when they believed in him. But you, were different you were innocent from the very beginning always incorporating his only true sons will and teaching despite of how many bad cards he dealt you as a test and how it was completely garbled over the centuries. What you didn't even know you're so friends called were false towards you. They didn't care that you died if they didn't get you to the hospital by taking the streets instead of the freeway you would have lived a lot longer than age 24 You would have been murdered by your mother anyway around this time If you would have married your girlfriend. Oh I knew you were lesbian. We both knew you were. Stayed on path even in your darkest hours, you prayed to him and hoped he saw you through them. It showed how worthy and level headed you are as an individual person. I know you are kind hearted It was my doing to call your life to an end early. Your destiny lies by his side and you know who I am talking about." In shocked yet disturb manner "So Wait, I'm meant to be by Ichigo's side?" he chuckled at my vague behavior and said "Yes that is correct you both were destined for each other. Well time is up until we meet again Adele or shall I call you Hiroko since you're used to everyone calling you that?" I answered in my calm mannerisms once again say when will we see each other again?" his smile was faintly visible And touched my hand leaving three fingers on my hand up and viewable "that amount of fingers are the years." "Till then stay strong not only for yourself but for the other lives you bring around you."**

Then I heardmyalarm clock blare loudly and someone barging in my room which so happened to be Rukia. "So your father told me that your soul was originally from another dimension but pasted on there and was reborn here automatically with memories of your past life. What was it like there?" I only answered looking down with sorrow and pity in my heart. "The only thing I know was we were about to fall into a yet another war our president was a dark skinned man (A.N you know who I'm talking about in our time she died in.) That's all I remember from the headlines the day I died. I was killed by my own mother who was an alcoholic. It didn't start till I was 7 it had been a half of year since my father's sentencing too many years in state prison. That same day the abuse Started as I got older I just knock her out before it starts." In a Jaw dropping type of shock she asks, "What happened to your mother?"I told her with much pain and hurt in my eyes "she shot herself after shooting me she died instantly with a gunshot to the head. I died in the hospital 20 minutes later. Then there was a flash of light and the rest was history. But do me a big favor?" She answers me with a serious face. "Yes I can promise that one thing for you." With the look of fear in my eyes and said "Don't tell Ichigo I will tell him myself when the time comes and I'm ready to reveal that secret." With much pride of my trust in her not to tell him she responded with "Sure I promise." Then as she began to leave out my room, "oh will you take me to meet up with Ichigo?" "I answered kindly "Sure you know we are one in the same, the only reason there wasn't a problem for you guys was I took care of the hollows myself personally you see Mom's been teaching me and I incorporated what she taught me even passing them on to the soul society or the gates of hell. Those they give me the most trouble". "So you're the reason why?" she starts up only to be stopped when by me when we arrived at school." Don't mention about me yet remember the promise if push comes to shove I will reveal all." What I had told her spoke too soon when to soon that night I hung out with Rukia and Ichigo at his residence when I sense quickly a hollows presence. Two Minutes later, a hollow crashes into Ichigo's house only for some reason I was forced out of my gigai and in front of Ichigo. Thus Ichigo thought I was dead until I had to tell him that I was born as a soul in this world to two shingami parents thus I'm in a since like Rukia but very much younger. "Don't worry about it I'm used to being outside of my gigai just, I was caught by surprise by how fast it happened. I was afraid to tell you. But I recognized that this was going to come up one way or another. So now would have been a better time " in a stunned voice Ichigo spoke the words How old are you really?" only to be met by my knee to his he coughed very hard I told him "never ask me what my real age is again I am still the same age as you. Despite of how I look I am considered no more of a baby to their judgments." Then Rukia spoke up and said "that is fairly true she would be considered as what she had just said making her a true prodigy herself from my understanding she has good relationship with her Zanpakutō and trust each other even though, how did you get your Zanpakutō and when?" I answered while scratching my neck subconsciously "my mom still kept her Asauchi. I don't know why though. But my arrival was unexpected but they show me that they are glad I'm here in their lives in their own different ways." "But that means you've seen souls longer than me." Ichigo speaks up after having a coughing fit from the force of me kneeing him in the stomach. "We already know that the hollow is gone for now at least. But who knows when it will appear again. I have a feeling maybe tomorrow though." Me, changing the subject. Only sad thing was I was correct on what I had said…


End file.
